


All Yours

by a_side_of_sin



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Rick, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, rick learns to not be such a slut anymore jeez, top!morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_side_of_sin/pseuds/a_side_of_sin





	All Yours

From day one, Rick had always been blindingly clear on the nature of their relationship. Morty was not his only partner, and never would be. Moreover, “partner” was the only word Rick would use to describe him. Certainly never “lover.” Rick didn’t believe in love, “s-so don’t expect any of that, that sappy shiUURRGGHHt from me, Morty.”

 

But god if Morty didn’t hate it. Every time Rick headed to the garage with a “don’t w-wait up” tossed over his shoulder, Morty felt like puking. Thinking about Rick with another person, with an alien, with not-Morty made his stomach churn. Of course, whenever he felt the bile rise in his throat, he shoved it back down. It didn’t matter how sick it made him, it wasn’t like Rick would ever change.

 

Until one night, something inside Morty just broke. Rick had taken off without him again, and Morty had given in to the tears that threatened every time he watched Rick leave. He let himself into Rick’s room, hoping to indulge himself in the fantasy that Rick wanted him, that Rick wanted only him. It wasn’t too much of a surprise that he ended up sobbing into Rick’s pillow, choking out whimpered versions of Rick’s name. Rick had promised him, “it’s just you and me, just you and me, Rick and Morty forever and ever a hundred years Rick and Morty,” but Morty knew he had never meant it like this, and it felt like his heart was shattering.

 

Morty fell asleep like that, whimpering into Rick’s pillow. It wasn’t like Rick was coming back tonight, so there wasn’t any reason not to. So it came as a shock when the lights switched on around 3:00 AM and Rick stumbled through the door, reeking of booze. He didn’t seem to notice that there was anything wrong with Morty, that the teen’s eyes were still puffy from crying earlier. Rick flopped on the bed next to his grandson, leaning to run a hand up the inside of Morty’s thigh. “Y-you, youUUURRRPP been thinking about me, Morty?”

 

And suddenly, Morty couldn’t take it anymore. He practically flew out of the bed, planting his feet on the cold floor and lurching toward the door. Rick reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could make his escape, twisting his arm and forcing Morty to turn to face him. “W-what’s got your panties in a, in such a twist, Morty? Don’t you w-wanna stay, have a little fun with grandpa?”

 

Morty ripped his arm out of Rick’s grasp and turned for the door again. He stopped for just a moment, looking at the outline of his grandfather on the bed. “I can’t do this anymore, Rick. S-sorry.” Morty let himself out into the hall, feeling the tears welling behind his eyes for the second time that night, but once again he didn’t make it very far. Apparently Rick was drunk enough that he was determined to have this conversation, which Morty was desperately trying to avoid. “Morty… What, what’re you talking abouUUURRGGHHt Morty?”

 

“This, Rick. Us. I can’t do it, I c-can’t… I can’t handle it. I can’t deal with, w-with watching y-you take off every other night to go fuck somebody else.” Morty practically spat the words. He’d never intended to speak them aloud, but since Rick couldn’t just let it go, fine. “So I’m done, Rick. I h-hate not being enough for y-you. I… I-I’d rather be nothing at all.”

 

This time, he succeeded in tearing his arm from Rick’s grasp and gained the hallway before Rick could stop him. As he fled for the stairs, the outline of Rick’s face, mouth slightly open in confusion, was burned into his mind.

 

\---

 

A few weeks passed, and Morty honestly couldn’t tell if it hurt more or less now that he had ended it with Rick. He still felt sick every time Rick left the house without him.  The frequency of Rick’s excursions had remained the same, and Morty hadn’t decided how he felt about that either. On the one hand, he was pleased that Rick wasn’t making it any harder on him, but on the other, he wished he had meant enough to Rick to merit replacing.

 

Morty knew that part of the reason this was so difficult for him was that he hadn’t been able to end it all together. When Rick needed him for adventures, Morty couldn’t bring himself to say no. Rick might not need him the way Morty wanted to be needed, but as his best camouflage, he was still a vital part of Rick’s life.

 

Which was how he found himself in the ship with Rick, maybe six weeks later, trying to bite back tears after watching Rick attempt to seduce yet another tentacle monster. Rick thought he was hilarious. “D-did you see how I, h-how I had a tentacle practically fucking my ear, MoUUURRGGHHHty?”

 

“Y-yeah, Rick, whatever…”

 

“Jeez, Morty, w-what crawled up your ass and died?”

 

Morty tried not to let Rick get to him. He turned away, eyes fixed out the window on the depths of space, trying to focus on anything other than how he could feel his body trying to empty the contents of his stomach. He didn’t even consider responding. The best thing he could do at the moment was to keep his lips pressed shut, and look anywhere other than at his grandfather.

Morty heard the telltale scrape of metal on metal as Rick unscrewed the top of his flask, and a swallowing sound he could probably identify in any dimension. He had assumed Rick would just ignore him from this point until they got home, which was pretty much how things had been going lately, so he was shocked when Rick spoke again. “I-I don’t know what you w-want from me here, kid. I toUURRGHHHHld you from the beginning that this is how it, how it would be.”

 

He listened as Rick huffed out a sigh, then took another swallow from the flask. There was no point in responding. Morty didn’t have anything he could say that would change things, so he kept his head turned away and his mouth shut as they soared through the universe.

 

They landed in the garage a while later with a thunk, and Morty immediately had his hand on the door, ready to escape his own personal hell. He was halfway across the garage, halfway to regaining his sanity, when Rick’s voice stopped him. “M-Morty.”

 

He turned and looked at his grandfather, and he knew in an instant that it was the wrong decision. Rick’s head was bowed, his eyes on the floor, his shoulders slumped. Quietly, so quietly Morty wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it, Rick murmured, “I… I’m sorry, Morty.”

 

There was an instant, a single point frozen in eternity, where Morty was ready to forgive him everything. In that one second, Morty would have told Rick he was sorry too, would have begged the man to take him back, would have promised that he would learn to share. But Rick looked up then, and Morty could see that his eyes were dry, his hands were steady. The moment was shattered, and Morty needed to get away.

 

This time, when Morty fled Rick’s presence, he knew it would be the last time.

 

\---

 

Six months later, it was coming up on Morty’s fifteenth birthday. His parents kept asking what he wanted, but it’s not like he could have told them the only thing he really hoped for. He gave them the usual responses one would expect out of a teenage boy – video games, movies, a trip to the DMV to get his permit. But every time the question came up, he couldn’t stop the tiny voice in the back of head, the one that pitifully whimpered out Rick’s name.

 

Morty’s birthday fell on a Saturday, and his parents gave him his gifts that morning at breakfast, as was their tradition. They got him a few games for his DS and a birthday card with a written promise that he could get his learner’s permit in six months. Summer had been a bit lazy about the whole thing, and just given him an iTunes gift card, but hey, who was he to complain?

 

As for Rick, he was absent from the breakfast table. The rest of the family had grown used to it, but Morty always felt a pang when he arrived in the dining room and his grandpa wasn’t there. Still, this was his choice. The first few weeks had been hard, having to refuse Rick even just for accompanying him on adventures. But Morty knew he needed to make a clean break or he’d be pining after his grandfather forever.

 

 _Some good that was,_ he mused to himself as he gathered his presents and took them upstairs. Sure, Morty had made a clean break, but it hadn’t stopped the ache in his chest every time he saw his grandfather. And of course, now that he didn’t have a Morty to shield his brainwaves, Rick went out less than before. Morty had originally hoped that time away from Rick would help, but he hadn’t realized that without him, there were some trips that just wouldn’t be feasible any more.

 

Rick seemed to respect Morty’s decision, at least in the sense that after a while, he stopped asking Morty to go on runs with him. Rick started avoiding the breakfast table, and he’d usually show up for dinner right as everybody else was leaving. Morty had really only seen him a few times in passing over the last few months, either in the kitchen refilling his flask or crossing paths on the stairs on the way to the bathroom. He knew Rick was around though – he could always tell from the sounds of explosions in the garage or shattering glass in the bedroom.

 

As he put his things down on his bed, he heard his mother call up the stairs to remind him that they were leaving for their couples’ retreat in a little bit. He turned to go back down and say goodbye before they left, but his attention caught on a birthday card that had been left on his desk. It wasn’t in an envelope or anything, and Morty knew he hadn’t put it there. He picked the card up, and examined the picture of little green alien on the front. It had squiggly antennas and was waving a peace sign on both hands, with “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” in big bold letters. He opened the card to a pre-printed greeting (“Hope you have a day that’s out of this world!”) and three lines of Rick’s handwriting:

 

“Everybody knows aliens don’t look like that.

Come to the garage when you have a minute.

I have a birthday present for you. Please.”

 

Morty dropped the card back onto the desk when he felt his knees give out a bit, and stumbled over to his bed, sinking down onto it and placing his head in his hands. _What the hell, Rick? What could you possibly want? I WAS GETTING BETTER!_ Morty tried to get angry, shouting inside his head at the spectre of his grandfather, but he knew it was stupid. He hadn’t really been getting better – he still longed for Rick as much as he always had, but nothing had changed. Still though… how was he supposed to deal with this?

 

He heard his mother call up the stairs again, “Morty! We’re leaving now!” He managed to poke his head out of his room and grin at her from the top of the stairs, faking a smile. “Sorry mom, got distracted with my new games. Thanks again! I’ll see you and Dad on Monday.” Fortunately, Beth didn’t pay much attention to emotions other than her own, so she didn’t notice the tears in Morty’s eyes. “Bye sweetie!”

 

In the end, it was the “please” that did Morty in. He spent about an hour after his parents left just staring at the card and quietly crying, and then another hour after he heard Summer slam the front door cursing Rick for wandering back into their lives in the first place. His eyes kept tracing over the words written on the card, and getting stuck on “please.” Rick had never said please to him before. Ever. Morty was certain on that count. _So what does he want? He has to want something, of course he does._

 

Finally he gave up thinking about it, and with “please” tumbling around inside his brain, Morty made his way down the stairs and toward the garage. He knew he was an idiot for ever leaving his room – what was that about a clean break? But he was only fifteen, after all, and it was his birthday. It might be stupid, but he wanted Rick, even if the only thing he would ever get from the man was hurt.

 

Letting himself into the garage, Morty was greeted with a bang and Rick cursing under his breath. Smoke billowed up from the table, and Morty wasn’t surprised to find that Rick had set something on fire, presumably by accident. He watched as Rick swore some more and patted the flames out with his lab coat, which couldn’t really be safe, but the movements looked practiced enough. Over all the commotion, Rick apparently hadn’t heard him come in the door, and he seemed caught off guard when he whirled around to go look for something in the house and came face to face with Morty. “Fuck, MoURRRGHHty, you scared me.”

 

Morty automatically backed up two paces, giving himself more space between his body and his grandfather’s. “H-hey, Rick… So, so, uh… so, I’m here…” He felt like he was stammering even more than usual, and it came as a bit of shock when words started just falling out of his mouth like he actually had something planned to say. “Uh, y-yeah… I’m here. But, b-but y-you shouldn’t th-think that I’m gonna, g-gonna go out on adventures and, and stuff w-with you. I… I still can’t do it. Just, it’s just that you said please… So, so y-yeah…”

 

Rick couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his grandson, but he moved back to let Morty follow him into the garage. He didn’t bother to respond to what Morty had said, and Morty couldn’t help but wonder if he had even been listening. Rick moved to the other end of the table from the smoking ruins and picked up his portal gun. He extended it handle-first to Morty. “H-happy birthday, Morty.”

 

The teenager stared at the portal gun like it would jump up and bite him, and didn’t move to take it from his grandfather’s hands. Apparently Rick hadn’t gotten the message. Morty tried again. “R-rick… I… I-I can’t, R-rick. I can’t t-take your, y-your portal gun, I can’t g-go on adventures with, with you, I just can’t…”

 

He was cut off with a dismissive hand wave as Rick interrupted him. “Morty. This isn’t my portal gun. It’s _yoURRRGGHHHs_.” Rick pushed the gun at him again, and this time Morty took it, looking it over. The gun looked just like Rick’s, but it had an “M” worked into the handle, and it was a little less bulky than Rick’s, now that he could properly see it. Morty had to put it down on the table and stop to wipe tears out of his eyes, resolute, before turning to face Rick. “Th-thank you for, for the sentiment, Rick. B-but I still can’t, can’t…”

 

“ _MORTY_. J-just, please just shut up for a second.” Rick kept his eyes on the table, careful not to look at Morty, and Morty noted that his grandfather had said please again. Rick sighed, and continued. “You can, M-morty. Look, I… God, this is, this so fuURRRGGHHcking stupid… I need you. I honestly didn’t think I did, I-I never needed a Morty before, not for, for 60 years… But it’s different with you…”

 

Morty was frozen, his eyes wide with shock, his lips parted on a question that he knew he couldn’t ask. Instead, he forced himself to put a stop to this farce. He didn’t know what Rick was thinking, but this? This wasn’t okay. “R-rick! Knock it, knock it off, jeez… I g-get that you, that you think it’s not a b-big deal, but it, it h-hurts too much for me to be able to just g-go on adventures like w-we used to… I can’t just, just come b-back and start traveling w-w-with you again…”

 

“So, so don’t. Come back and… just be with me.”

 

“ _WHAT?_ R-rick, this isn’t funny. S-seriously, fuck y-you Rick, it’s my, my birthday, w-why are you doing this _now_? Y-you know I can’t, can’t share you and you, y-you just think y-you’ll offer me this and, and it’ll be good enough?!” Morty was shouting now, hysterical, beyond livid that Rick would cross this line. He knew the man could be cruel, but this was a new low. He paused, hyperventilating a little, waiting for an answer from his grandfather.

 

“Morty… Y-you don’t have to share any more, Morty.” For the first time, Rick looked up at Morty’s face, and saw that the kid had tears running down his cheeks. But to his astonishment, instead of getting an armful of teenage boy, which was what he expected, he watched as Morty turned on his heel and strode for the door. He was stunned for a moment, but then he dashed after his grandson. “M-morty, wait…”

 

Sobbing now, Morty stopped when Rick put a hand on his arm, a harsh reminder of that night that he had lost everything. He didn’t bother trying to control his voice as he yelled at Rick. “W-W-WHAT THE FUCK, RICK? W-why are you doing this? D-did I do something to you, d-did another Morty do, do something to y-you, th-that made you hate me? W-why, w-why are you trying to hurt me???”

 

“Jesus, Morty, are you even listenURRRPPPing to me? I-I’m trying to tell you that I changed, okay? Y-you are the only, the only person I want by my side, Morty. You are th-the only person I want in my bed.” Morty watched, astounded, as Rick fell to his knees in front of him. “D-do you hear w-what, what I’m saying, Morty? There’s nobody else. I am a stuURRRRPPPPpid, selfish, drunk old asshole, b-but, but I get it now. If having you means not h-having anybody else, then, then I-I will watch this entire galaxy burn to get you back.”

 

Morty felt like he was rooted to the ground, and there was this weird echoing in his ears. He was pretty sure he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, but he wasn’t really paying attention. Had Rick said…? _There’s nobody else._ But that… that couldn’t be right. Rick had still been going out, Morty had heard him. He couldn’t give up everything he had worked for that easily, he just… “Oh yeah, Rick? Th-then, w-where h-have you been going for the last six months? Y-you didn’t have my, m-my brainwaves so, so I know you weren’t out smuggling. D-d’you really think I’m that dumb?”

 

“W-what are you talking about, MoURRGHHHty? Of course I was smuggling. And, a-and running drugs, and stealing from the government, and all the, all the shit I usually do. I-I told you, I d-didn’t have a Morty for 60 years, I know how to take care of myself.”

 

“W-wait. Wait… So you, y-you weren’t… Y-you haven’t…?” Morty stammered, unable to complete the question.

 

“No, Morty, I haven’t. F-for months now. I, I told you. Y-you don’t have to share.” Rick looked up at him from the hallway floor, and Morty was torn between diving at his grandfather and possibly throwing up. The pessimist in him was screaming that this couldn’t possibly be real, that this wasn’t his Rick, that there was no way this was actually happening. His Rick was cold, only looked out for Number One, would never give up his life just for Morty… And his Rick would never, NEVER be on his knees begging him to come back…

 

But then, suddenly, he flashed back to Unity. After they had broken up with Rick, that time Rick had parked the ship outside Beta-Seven’s transport and just screamed for them… Morty had hated every second of the experience, personally. Having to watch Rick scream for not-Morty, while Morty was right there… Well, it was awful. But Rick… Rick fought for the things he wanted. Holy shit… This was actually happening. Still, he had to be sure. “W-why did you wait so long, Rick?”

 

“W-well kid, yoURRRRGHHHH apology portal gun took me a while. I had to figure out how to, how to slave it to mine. I, uh… I-I figured you’d w-want some kind of guarantee. F-fucking fussy, s’what you are. So… s-so that portal gun doesn’t w-work like mine does. Y-you just point and fire, and it will open a portal ten feet from me, in whatever dimension I’m in…” Rick trailed off.

 

There were several moments after Rick’s voice stopped when they could both hear their heartbeats in their ears, and then suddenly Morty was falling into his grandfather’s arms, pressing kisses along his jawline, knocking them both back until they were laid out on the floor. Morty found himself straddling Rick, one leg on either side of Rick’s hips, his hands splayed out on Rick’s chest. He thought for just a second about keeping this reunion chaste, but then he felt Rick’s hips shift under him and that thought went right out the window. He tore at the charred lab coat, and Rick sat up to help him with it, then pulled the long sleeve shirt and the ever-present tank top over his head at the same time.

 

Morty ran his hands over Rick’s chest, savoring the feeling of the old man’s ashen skin under his palms, reveling in the ability to do this again when he thought it was lost to him. He leaned down, touching his mouth to Rick’s stomach, kissing up to wrap his lips around the stiff peak of a firm nipple while laving his tongue over soft flesh. Rick arched up into him, his hands on Morty’s hips serving to keep him grounded against Rick’s body. From somewhere above his head, he heard Rick let out a soft groan. “Ffffuucccckkkkkkkk…..”

 

He could feel Rick’s length curving up behind him, and when he leaned back to take his own shirt off, he made sure to lean back and grind against Rick. Rick apparently couldn’t keep himself from making noise – he let out a soft huff of breath, and then thrust his hips up, rubbing against Morty like he was the horny teenager instead. It was increasingly clear that Morty wasn’t the only one who had missed this. The next thing out of Rick’s mouth, however, threw him off his game a little: “Mmmmm Morty… w-want… want y-you to fuck me, Morty…”

 

In the entire time they had been together, Morty had never topped. It didn’t bother him, he just assumed that Rick only topped, and went with it. So the look of genuine surprise he gave Rick had his grandfather smirking up at him. “Bet you, y-you never knew y-youUURRGGHH old grandpa w-was, w-was a switch, huh Morty?”

 

What little self-control Morty might have had went out the window with that, and he practically ripped Rick’s slacks in his haste to get them off of him. He pulled Rick’s shoes, socks, briefs and pants all off in a flurry of motion, leaving the articles of clothing scattered around the hallway until he had a naked, beaming Rick spread out underneath him. The only thing off was… the little purple ring pressed up tight against Rick’s rim. Was that a plug? Morty looked up to find the smirk still plastered across Rick’s face, and the old man shrugged. “W-what? I f-figured we could skip the foreplay. Come on, fuURRRPPP-, fuck me already. I haven’t gotten laid in, in m-months.”

 

An actual ripping sound could be heard as Morty practically hauled his own pants and underwear off his body and dove between Rick’s legs. He wrapped one finger through the little purple ring and gave it a tug, causing Rick to groan and arch up. Morty was torn between watching Rick’s cock throb with every movement of the plug and watching the purple toy slide bit by bit out of Rick’s slick entrance. Rick was squirming, clearly oversensitive, and he had Morty wondering how long he’d been wearing the plug. When he had worked it all the way out of Rick’s body, he moved his hand to run two fingers around his grandfather’s hole, almost reverent in the way he was watching.

 

Rick startled Morty out of his haze when he smacked Morty’s hand away. “H-hey, are you listening? I said SKIP the, the foreplay. G-got a major case of, of blue balls here.” At the same time that he swiped at Morty’s hand, he dropped a travel-size bottle of lube between his legs. Morty had no idea where he’d even gotten it from, but he would bet Rick had a pouch for it in the lab coat. Rick apparently felt he hadn’t quite got his point home, so he brought his hand around and started stroking his cock while Morty slicked himself up, giving him a look that carried a very clear message: “Hurry the fuck up with it already.”

 

Morty shuffled between Rick’s legs once he was ready, rubbing the tip of his cock around Rick’s entrance and then shoving in with one long thrust. He paused, waiting for Rick to adjust, like Rick had always done for him, but Rick urged him on. “I appreciate the, the sentiment Morty, b-but I-I’m already loose so MOVE.”

 

Still a bit hesitant, Morty pulled his hips back, watching as his cock slid out of Rick. When he was almost all the way out, he pushed back in, still slow, until Rick finally reached down, grabbed him by the ass cheeks and hauled him in. Morty was the one smirking down at Rick now, laughing at his impatience, but he made a point of finally giving Rick what he wanted. He attempted to set up a rhythm but mostly failed, too excited by the fact that he was currently driving into Rick to stop and think about how he was doing it. Rick didn’t seem to mind though, as he was moaning out all kinds of wanton filth, and working his cock for Morty to see.

 

They had been apart for too much time, and Rick had come in to this already warmed up, so it wasn’t a surprise when neither of them lasted very long. Morty came first with a groan, filling Rick up and loving the way his own come felt slicking around his cock. Rick was apparently also a pretty big fan of the sensation, as he followed Morty a few seconds later, shooting out over his own stomach, covering his chest in spurts of warmth. Morty pulled back, watching his come drip out of Rick’s sloppy hole, while Rick reached for his discarded shirt and used it to wipe his chest clean.

 

Morty flopped down next to Rick on the hallway carpet, on his back next to his grandfather, but Rick was already pulling him to his feet. “Aww geez Rick, can’t we just… y’know… lay here for a minute?”

 

“Sure we can, M-morty, but if youURRGGHHH sister comes home, y-you’re explaining this one. N-now grab your, your clothes and come on.” Morty grabbed his things and followed Rick down the hall and into Rick’s bedroom, where Rick promptly pulled him down on the bed next to him. Rick wrapped his arms around Morty, pulling him close. Morty sighed into Rick’s chest, still not entirely sure he hadn’t dreamed this, but willing to take that chance for now. Rick felt him exhale, and ran his hand down Morty’s back. “Don’t w-worry, kid. I’m not going anywhere. I’m all y-yours.”


End file.
